


On the Run and Go

by imagentmichigan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagentmichigan/pseuds/imagentmichigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The police have finally caught up with Ryan, and he knows this is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this is clearly a songfic based off of Twenty One Pilots' song The Run and Go whaaaat no I totally haven't been listening to it on repeat for days no you're totally wrong

Ryan knew he was done for, knew he was finally caught. It had taken the police years, but now they were here. He could hear them coming down the hall of the apartment building quite loudly as he stayed in his and Gavin's bedroom, his back pressed against the wall next to the door. He knew he was going to die here, because he was going to put up a fight. He looked to the bed where Gavin lay, not knowing what was going on. Ryan closed his eyes, listening to Gavin's quiet questioning. 

He'd kept this part of his life hidden from the other for so long, never telling him of his work as a gun for hire, not once in their entire 4 year relationship, never mentioning that the nights he was out late he was off killing people either for fun or for money. He'd struggled with it for years, but Gavin always just watching and never asking. He'd told Gavin of it as he wanted to keep him safe, never called him when he needed someone to talk to after a nasty night, never wanted any more trouble for the man. The only time he ever mentioned anything was when Gavin was so coked-out that Ryan knew it was a one-sided conversation, and Ryan just cleaned up the Brit as he talked. 

"Rye, why are the police knocking down our door? Oh God, I need to go, I can't be here, not with my stash on me--" Gavin panicked, quickly getting up as he grabbed his shit. Before he could get to the fire exit though, Ryan stopped him. 

"Gavin, please." He said, making the other stop in his tracks, sending him a terrified look. "I'm not going to make it out of here." 

"Ryan, please tell me what's going on." Gavin pleaded, taking a few steps over as the police banged on the door. 

Ryan shook his head, holding his position as he took his gun out from the holster on the small of his back. "I've killed a man, and I've been on the run and go. I can't take them on my own, and I know that I'm not who you have known me to be, but please don't go. Tonight, I need you to stay." Ryan heard them breaking down the door and heard dogs barking, but he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Gavin nod. 

"Okay, Rye. Do you have a gun for me?" Gavin asked, not caring anymore about his stash. 

"Gavin, no. I know I'm not making it out of here unless I'm in a body bag, but if you're armed then you're going out the same way." Ryan told him softly, cocking his gun. 

Gavin shook his head, pulled out the coke and taking a hit right then and there. "Ryan, give me a gun. I don't care if I die with you tonight. Blaze of glory, right?" Gavin chuckled. 

Ryan just sighed, looking over at his nightstand. "In there, middle drawer." He murmured. Gavin just nodded, retrieving the gun. Almost expertly the other checked to make sure it was loaded and the safety was off. 

At Ryan's confused look, Gavin just smiled. "My uncle showed me how to use a gun properly when he heard I was moving here, before he died. I've never needed one until now, though." 

Ryan just nodded, looking to the bedroom door when he heard the apartment door fall to the ground. He turned back to see Gavin taking another big hit, and got into position. Gavin came up to stand beside him, giving him one last, lingering kiss before both turned and raised their arms as the bedroom door was kicked down. They both began firing off shots, determined to take down as many cops as they could. After Ryan had fired off several shots, killing at least three and wounding two more, he felt a shot burst through his shoulder, and then another tear through his chest. He fired off a few more shots before he felt another go through his chest, sending him to the ground. 

As he turned to the side, struggling for air, he saw Gavin fall next to him in a puddle of blood. He reached out, taking Gavin's hand and tangling their fingers together. He closed his eyes as he slowly felt Gavin's hand loosen in his hand, and moments later he took his final breath. At least they had died together, and at least Gavin still loved him in the end. That's all he could have ever wished for.


End file.
